Marauder's Kids
by Kensha43
Summary: What if James and Lilly never died...Peter never betrayed them and they all had kids? Read about what happened if they did the NEW GENERATION of Marauders! I suck at summaries just read it! lol
1. Chapter 1

**The Maraduer's Kids**

Hello...well i hope you enjoy this story a much as I enjoyed writing it! O yes..Harry Potter does not belong to me either does Herminoe Granger, Ron Wealsey, Siruis Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lilly Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and everyone else I failed to metion just now and you know them from the book! K! Anyway here it goes!

**Chapter One The Begining**

_:Running Running:Remus Lupin ran into the forest with his loved one. They both made the horriable transformation into werewolves at the site of the moon when they were together it made the transformation bearable...Lupin knew his loved on was pregant but had no idea she would give birth to his child this night...this very cold dark night. Rachel Ann Lupin was born as a werewolf...cursing her forever marked as a werewolf.:Bang Bang: Shots from a gun pireceing the air. Mooney grabbed his new daughter and hid her under bushes. He went back to his loved one..who had been weakened from giveing birth,but:Bang Bang:he was too late..._

Remus woke up suddenly with a cold sweat. As hard as he mit he could never shake the horriable memory that haunted his dreams. He quickly slipped out of his bed and hurried down the hallway to the room where his sleeping baby daughter was in. He looked in her cradle and brushed his hand gently in her light tawny brown hair. When ever he had a nightmare he had a nightmare of that night he would sneak into his daughter's room and reassure himself that as long as he had her everything would be all right.

"Its a wonder she was able to survie the transformation" James said sadly to Siruis as they both were tending to the wounds of Remus and Rachel.  
"Remus was so worried he had the worst transformation so far.." Sirius whispered softly while holding Remus in his lap. Every transformation James and Sirius would come over and turn into Prongs and Padfoot and then help heal Remus and Rachel back to health. Without their love and support Rachel would have never made it through any of her transformations.  
"Peter couldn't make it again..I don't blame him you know after what happend to Sarah and Charile still being in the hopital and all..." James said.Sarah had died while giving birth to Charile. Charile wasn't doing to well with the lack of a mother.  
"I hope they will be okay...the last thing Peter needs right now is another death." Siruis said while carrying Remus up the stairs making a mental note to inform Remus he needed to eat more.

James put Rachel in her craddle. He quietly walked out and started down the stairs when he heard a muffled cry come from Remus' room where Siruis was putting Remus to bed.  
"Padfoot..buddy..are you okay.." James said rushing to sirus' side.James knew why Sirus was crying...it was because of Jessica, his wife. She had left right after giving birth to their son. James pulled Sirus into a brotherly embrace.  
"It will be okay Padfoot...everything will be okay."

_(A.N. I am sorry I am not meaning to kill of all of the maraduers wives! GESSH! you act as if I am doing this on purpose. okay i might be but I have my reasons!)_

Eleven years have gone by...during that time Harry, Charile, Rachel, and Sirius Jr. had been brought up together. After being raised by 4 marauders and Lilly Potter you could just imagine what they are like. Harry Potter grew up to look just like his father except he had Lilly's eyes. Picth black hair that never laid flat on his head giving his hair the impression that he had just got off a broomstick. He had glasses and green eyes. Charile Pettigrew looked nothing like his father to everyones happiness...in fact he look similar to his mother except his hair. He had blonde hair with natural highlight. Brown crystal eyes a strong thin tall build. Rachel Lupin looked just like her dad with her mother's beauty. She had light brown tawny hair and beautiful amber eyes...wolf eyes. She was very thin but strong for how skinny she was..of course growing up with the future marauders you had to be strong. Sirius Jr. looked exactly like his father. Nothing differant...Dark black hair that was growing long in elgant grace. Strong with the right curves that left girls in awe.

They were all aware of Rachel's condition and like the orginal marauders wanted to do something to help her with the dissapproval of both Lilly and Remus and help of James, Sirius, and Peter they became illegal Animagus. Harry became a stag, Charile became a rat, and Sirius Jr. became a black scruffy dog just like their father's before them. Even though they were underage...extremly they knew alot of magic...more then one should know at their age. So when they got their Hogmades letters they were excited and couldn't wait to show off their talents. Nenk

_(A/N hello my readers!soo what did you think? REVIEW!please:) i need to know what you think...i know this chapter was short! but i needed a interduction! So next chapter is thme heading for HOgwarts! hehehehe! FUN! please review and tell me what you thougt...if you didn't like it tell me! If you liked it tell me soo i will continue!k going to go! Please review!)_


	2. Watch out Hogwarts!

(A/N YAY! Next chapter! woah I haven't written in a while, but thanks to a recent review I decided to post the next chapter that has been sitting on my computer for almost a year now! Enjoy!)

Chapter 2 "Watch out Hogwarts the Marauder's have returned!"

"Okay everybody here...Sirius (jr), Rachel, Charile,and Harry...HARRY! Harry where are you!? O god Lilly is going to kill me! Where is Harry!?" James called out frantically. Harry pulled the invisibilty cloak off and said, "I am right here Dad"  
"O thank god Harry I thought I lost you...good thing your mother isn't here." James breathed a sigh of relief. Lilly couldn't make it to their first day to Hogwarts as much as she wanted. She had to stay home with their newborn daughter.  
"Okay...So Harry and Rachel you go first and then Charile and Sirius will follow behind." Remus finished and hurried them on there way through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. "Their first time off to Hogwarts and SOMEBODY mixed up the directions and they were alomst late!" Remus exclaimed looking over in Sirius' direction.  
"It's not my fault I turned to the wrong map! Plus you should have known were to go! It's not like we haven't been here several times before. SO THERE!" Sirius pouted.  
"Go on everyone! Your right on time! GO! GO!" James said ushering them through the portal. The children rushed through and quickly jumped on the train.  
"Lets get a seat in the back! Ok?" Sirius(jr) said.  
(A/N Sorry about the jr after Sirius' name it is to tell the adult Sirius from the child Sirius but once they get to school Sirius will just be the child!...okay hope that made sense Sorry BACK TO THE STORY"  
"Yeah! Come ON!" Rachel called leading the way to the back of the train. They all looked out the windeow when they got in to their compartment and waved to their fathers who looked like they had tears in their eyes. Sirius was playing it off as if he had dust in his eyes. After they waved until it seemed like a lifetime they settled down.  
"So...what are we going to do?" Harry said suddenly bored realizing the long journey ahead. "I don't know 'Prongs' what should we do..." Sirius (jr) said with a grin.  
"O great..." Rachel said but all in the same she too was grinning evily.  
"Count me in!" Charlie said with a laugh.  
"This is year is going to be great! The Marauder's united" Sirius (jr) sang happily. "Watch out Hogwarts the Marauder's have returned!" James said standing up with his fist in the air looking like an idiot.  
"Sit down James! You look like a fool! But your right, the next generation of Marauder's has returned and we are better and greater than EVER!" Rachel stated happily.  
"What should we do? We have the map, the invisibilty cloak, and a whole bunch of pranks just begging to be set off!" Charile said.  
"So for our first prank we should..." Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence because their first victum has just wondereed into their web.  
"So it's ture what they are saying. Harry Potter, Sirus Black, and Charlie Pettigrew the children of the so called 'maraduar's' have returned to Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy a blond headed sleeked back hair with a horrible attutude had just wondered into the compartment of the next generation of Marauders. Their fathers had warned them about pureblood families that thought they were better then everyone else, the Malfoy's being one of them.  
"You forget her, she is apart of the Marauders and you bet the Marauder's are back, spread the word!" Sirius laughed, he didn't think that their first prank needed to wasted on a prick like this one.  
"I didn't forget...I just don't think her name needs to be mentioned. What kind of headmaster would let a half-breed like this one into Hogwarts." At that all three boys raisede their wands but Rachel stood her ground.  
"You must have a death wish coming in here and running your mouth off like you own the place! I rather be a werewolf then be a Malfoy you no-good-stuck-up bastard!" Rachel shouted. She normally didn't curse, but when she was really angry, her words got the best of her. "Who would let a scum like you set foot on this trian. YOu have nerve for coming in here I will give you that! Leave you disgust me!" With that she took her wand and threw him out.  
"Hey! He was mine!" Harry pouted. He looked over at Rachel making sure she was okay. Sirius made an action as to go after him but Rachel said, "Leave it go Sirius"  
"Fine, but if he ever tries to pull that crap again I swear I will..." Sirius was cut off by Charile, "...nail him to a door and make him bleed to death!" Rachel was about to say something, but there was a soft knock on the compartment door and she peeked out to see who it was. Before she had the chance to open it, two girls pushed their way in.  
"Ooo...he is soo cute!" one girl whispered to the other.  
"Hi! I am Partvi and this is Lavender." Partvi said firtly.  
"Umm...Hi I am Rachel and this is..." Rachel started to say.  
"Excuse me 'girl' but we already know who they are" she said coldly to Rachel, "but what are you doing in here"  
"Excuse me! Do you have a problem with me being in here!" Rachel challenged.  
"Calm down Rachel!" Sirius said. "Come in ladies" he added.  
"Whatever! Well while you guys are busy flirting with your new fan club. I am going to go find some boys of my own!" she turned to leave but before she could three wands were up in the air and the door was slammed closed. "Now Rachel..you know you have to stay in here!" Charile teased.  
"Yeah Rachel! you know what you dad said." Sirius laughed.  
" 'Boys watch after her make sure she doesn't get in to any trouble!' " James miminicked Remus. "Face it Rach, Boys equal trouble which we promised we wouldn't let you get into"  
"I was joking! Come one! I have to PEE! LEt me OUT!" Rachel said pulling on the door. "Alohamora!" but the door wouldn't budge. "I have to GO!" she whinnied.  
"Fine! But you better come straight back here" Sirius said and opened the door. Rachel ran out of the capartments and ran down the train. 'suckers' she thought.  
Rachel walked around the train looking for excitment but found none. Downtraughted she returned to the compartment.The two girls were still there flirting extremly with the three of them. When Rachel walked in the girls gave her an evil glare.  
"Where have you been!?" Sirius said. "Its been like 20 minutes"  
"Around." Rachel said sadly she sat down and prepared for a long annoying ride filled with annoying flirtly girls and the boys trying to impress them. 


End file.
